Chloe's Outfits
] The player can choose from various outfits for Chloe Price in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Dependent on the player's choices, the characters Chloe encounters will react differently to her (the bonus outfits are excluded from this though, likely for the possible of them interfering the immersion). There are two default outfit and one determinant outfit per episode. The Deluxe Edition outfits, Square Enix Membership outfit, and the Preorder Bonus outfit (also available individually, as of the release of the boxed editionsLife is Strange: Before the Storm Classic Chloe Outfit Pack) are the same in all episodes. :See here for Max's Outfits. Outfits Episode One - "Awake" Default: There are two default outfits: Raven and Butterfly. Determinant: If Chloe stole from the t-shirt vendor, she can change into a Firewalk t-shirt as well. Deluxe Edition: The Deluxe Edition includes three additional outfits: Punk Doe, Hawt Dawg Man, and Illuminati. Square Enix Membership: There is one outfit available for players with a Square Enix account: Bird Skull. Preorder Bonus: Preorderers received the Classic Chloe outfit. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Default: There are two default outfits: Tarot Tower and Rorschach Skull. Determinant: If Chloe took the beanie from the glove compartment of the truck at the junkyard, she can wear the Raven Hair outfit. Deluxe Edition: The Deluxe Edition includes three additional outfits: Punk Doe, Hawt Dawg Man, and Illuminati. Square Enix Membership: There is one outfit available for players with a linked Square Enix account: Bird Skull. Preorder Bonus: Preorderers received the Classic Chloe outfit. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty " Default: There are two default outfits: Skull and Dragon. If Chloe found the beanie in the glove compartment of the truck at the junkyard, she will wear it with both outfits. Determinant: If Chloe took the shirt form the donation box at the Amber House, she can wear the Cone of Fire outfit. If Chloe found the beanie in the glove compartment of the truck at the junkyard, she will wear it with this outfit. Deluxe Edition: The Deluxe Edition includes three additional outfits: Punk Doe, Hawt Dawg Man, and Illuminati. Square Enix Membership: There is one outfit available for players with a linked Square Enix account: Bird Skull. Preorder Bonus: Preorderers received the Classic Chloe outfit. Reactions Episode One - "Awake" Firewalk = Firewalk (Only available if Chloe steals the shirt from the t-shirt vendor.) *The next morning when looking at the shirt, Chloe will think, "A trophy of last night's epic win. I wonder if Rachel Amber got a shirt, too... would it be weird if we both show up to school wearing the same thing?" *At home, Joyce will comment on Chloe's Firewalk shirt with Chloe responding that she is "still bummed" Joyce wouldn't let her go. Joyce will then reveal she knows Chloe snuck out to see them. *At the Blackwell Campus, Skip will comment on how he sees Chloe went to see Firewalk by the shirt she is wearing. |-|Butterfly = Butterfly *At the Blackwell Campus, Mikey will look at your shirt and say, "Now that is a creature I wouldn't want to fight", when you talk to him and Steph. *At home, Joyce will comment that Chloe being tired will teach her to break curfew. *At the Blackwell Campus, Skip will be completely surprised Chloe went to see Firewalk at the old mill. |-|Any other outfit = Any other outfit *At home, Joyce will comment that Chloe being tired will teach her to break curfew. *At the Blackwell Campus, Skip will be completely surprised Chloe went to see Firewalk at the old mill. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Tarot Tower = Tarot Tower *Rachel will comment on Chloe's shirt, saying that the tower is a tarot that represents sudden change, and that she always pegged her for the dramatic type. |-|Rorschach Skull= Rorschach Skull *Steph will comment on Chloe's shirt, saying that it looks like the tea leaves used to tell people's fortune. *Rachel will comment on Chloe's shirt, saying that she knew she would pick that one because it was the gloomiest of the bunch. *Mrs. Amber will comment on Chloe's shirt, asking her what she sees in the rorschach inkblot. |-|Raven Hair = Raven Hair (Only available if Chloe took the beanie out of the glove compartment after fixing the car.) *Mr. Keaton will comment on Chloe's shirt, saying that the birds leave the girl's head just as do her thoughts. *Rachel will comment on Chloe's shirt, saying that she knew she would pick that one because it is a shirt for a free spirit. Episode Three - "Hell is Empty" Skull = Skull *Joyce will comment on the shirt, saying that it has been years since she saw it. *Rachel will comment on the shirt. *Eliot will comment on the shirt, saying that he didn't know that Chloe was into cars. |-|Dragon = Dragon *Rachel will comment on the shirt, saying that she likes it. *Eliot will comment on the shirt, saying that he didn't know that Chloe was into dragons. |-|Cone of Fire = Cone of Fire (Only available if Chloe took the shirt from the donation box at Rachel's house.) *Rachel will comment on the shirt, saying that it's an interesting choice in clothes. *If Chloe gave the money to Damon in Episode 2, Mikey will comment on the shirt, asking if what is in it is a "fire cone". *Eliot will comment on the shirt, saying that he likes it and that he never noticed Chloe wearing it before. Gallery Episode One - "Awake" Butterfly_shirt.png|Chloe wearing the "Butterfly" outfit. Crow_shirt.png|Chloe wearing the "Raven" outfit. Firewalk_shirt.png|Chloe wearing the "Firewalk" outfit. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Roscharch_skull.png|Chloe wearing the "Rorschach Skull" outfit. Tarot_tower.png|Chloe wearing the "Tarot Tower" outfit. Raven_hair.png|Chloe wearing the "Raven Hair" outfit. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" Skull outfit no beanie.jpg|Chloe wearing the "Skull " outfit. skull outfit beanie.png|Chloe wearing the "Skull with beanie" outfit. dragon outfit no beanie.jpg|Chloe wearing the "Dragon" outfit. dragon outfit beanie.png|Chloe wearing the "Dragon with beanie" outfit. cone of fire outfit no beanie.jpg|Chloe wearing the "Cone of Fire" outfit. "Deluxe Edition" bonus Hawt_dog_man_shirt.png|Chloe wearing the "Hawt Dog Man" outfit. Illuminati_shirt.png|Chloe wearing the "Illuminati" outfit. Jane_doe_chloe.png|Chloe wearing the "Jane Doe" outfit. Preorder bonusAs of the release of the boxed editions, the outfit is also available individually. Classic_chloe.png|Chloe wearing the "Classic Chloe" outfit. Trivia *The punk doe outfit has the word Jane on it besides a doe. "Jane Doe" is the police terminology in English-speaking countries for the dead body of a female whose identity is unknown. It is also used as a general placeholder name. The shirt is also similar to the Jane Doe shirt Max is seen wearing in the first episode of the original game. *Concept art of Chloe’s outfits showed her wearing the same Arcadia Bay Lighthouse sweater she wears in the alternative timeline of the original game as a 14-year-old and in her dream in which she encounters Rachel. Notes References ru:Наряды Хлои pt-br: Roupas da Chloe Category:Gameplay (Before the Storm) Category:Before the Storm Deluxe Edition